1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a server cabinet, and more particularly to a cooling circulation system of a server.
2. Related Art
In recent years, Internet is rapidly and vigorously developed and expanded, especially in some large-scale enterprises or Internet business sites, an increasing amount of servers appear due to an expanded need of services, such that arrangement management of servers is more centralized to save the space occupied by the servers. The large amount of intensively arranged servers and other devices definitely will produce excessive heat, thereby resulting in an instable operation of an entire server system, which is an important problem that a data center has to face all the time.
Taking the data center as an example, in order to solve a heat radiation problem in an enclosed machine room (such as a container machine room) placed with a large amount of server racks, a currently conventional method is to configure a cooling air conditioning system inside the machine room to perform heat radiation. When the amount of the servers is small, heat sink fans of the servers are used for cooling and lowering temperature. However, as the amount of the servers is increasingly large and cabinet arrangement is increasingly compact, the cold air blown by the conventional cooling air conditioning system cannot sufficiently flow to each corner of the machine room at all, such that the hot air is easily accumulated in a particular region, thereby definitely causing instability of the server system.
A fan module inside a conventional server rack is installed on a top or a back side surface of the rack. In the disposing manner of installing the fan module on the top of the rack, a plurality of heat sink fans is installed on the top of the rack, so as to draw the hot air inside the server rack to the outside. However, a common server rack accommodates a plurality of servers and has a predetermined height. Therefore, during the process that the heat sink fans draw the hot air, a flow path of the hot air inside the servers is often blocked by the plurality of servers, such that the heat sink fan can only discharge the hot air adjacent to the top of the server rack, and has no apparent effect for the hot air on a bottom of the server rack. Therefore, the hot air is accumulated at the bottom of the server cabinet, and operation performance of the servers is seriously affected.
Conventionally, as the fan module is installed on the back side surface of the server rack, an airflow generated by the fan module respectively passes through channels between main boards of the servers, and then is discharged from a front side surface of the rack. Though the hot air may be prevented from being accumulated at the bottom of the server rack, since the hot air inside the servers is discharged to the outside by the conventional fan module in a manner of guiding the airflow or in a thermal convection manner, it cannot be ensured that the airflow generated by the fan module flows to the main boards or heating elements on the main boards of the servers. Therefore, the airflow spreads around inside the server rack, and cannot form a stable flow field inside the server rack. As a result, the heat radiation of the servers inside the server rack is uneven, and some servers are easily damaged due to the high temperature, thereby affecting an overall operation performance of the server rack.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,511,960, a cooling system for a data center is disclosed, in which a plurality of closed-loop cooling paths of server racks are formed inside a container machine room, such that a stable flow field is generated inside the container machine room to perform cooling and heat radiation.
However, in the cooling system disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,511,960, it is necessary to design cold and hot channels inside the container machine room, so as to enable the flow field inside the container machine room to stably flow. In this manner, the amount of the server racks capable of being loaded inside a single container machine room is relatively limited and cannot reach a maximum amount, the overall operation performance of the data center cannot be improved, and more container machine rooms are required forcedly to successfully install a predetermined amount of the server racks.